cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier
Soldier is a Cybernations alliance that was formed by The AUT. Soldier Charter Allliance Motto With every day and in ever way, we are getting better and better. Mission Statement Soldier is a predominately white teamed alliance with regards to nations of all colors. The objective of this alliance is to provide a loyal, safe, and enjoyable atmosphere for all nations. The main objectives of this alliance are efficiency, readiness, and hope. Enlistment Office Nations of all backgrounds and sizes are all welcome into Soldier. Nations who wish to eventually join Soldier have the right to use the Alliance Affiliation ´Soldier Applicant´ to prevent aggressive attacks made against their nation. New members must read the charter and be able to answer questions put forth by members of government. Those who wish to become a member of Soldier must pledge allegiance to Soldier and all that it stands for. Nations who join Soldier may not be part of another alliance. New members are expected to abide by the charter at all times if they wish to become a full time member. The leadership of Soldier may deny the right of any individual nation into the alliance at any and all times. Tests will be issued and questions will be asked to make sure nations know the ins and outs of Cyber Nations. The Government The Chairman The Chairman resides as the head of the alliance. The Chairman holds executive power in the alliance and has the final say in things which are put up for debate. The Chairman position is not a position put up for election, however, can switch hands when deemed neccessary from the general membership. The Chairman reserves the right to take control of any and all affairs in the state of emergencey. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the right hand man of the Chairman and is appointed by him. The Chancellor has the responsibility to outline possible dangers to the alliance, coordinate possible attacks, and oversee that the alliance governors are doing their job and everything is running smoothly. The Chancellor must be able to put forth an alliance-wide assessment every month and outline any possible problems or concerns to the alliance membership. In the absence of the Chairman, the Chancellor is in charge of the alliance. Minister of the Interior The Minsiter of the Interior is responsible for the stability of the alliance. The MoI is responsible for the updating of guides and checking up on the Assembley and General Membership. They may provide ideas to enhance the efficiency of the alliance. The main responsibility of the MoI is to ensure the growth of the alliance in both strength and activity. The MoI will appoint Secretaries of Recruitment, Education, Media and Communications; to assist with the work in the department. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the relationships outside the alliance. The MoFA has the right to organize his own staff and deal with dilemmas outside the alliance. The MoFA must act polite to those outside the alliance at all times and is responsible for setting up emissaries and ambassadors to alliances round Planet Bob. The MoFA will appoint Secretaries of Internal Embassies and External Embassies to assist with the department. Minster of Defense The Minister of Defense is responsible for the protection of the alliance. They must work in conjuction with the Minsiter of the Exterior to probe and check potential threats to the alliance. In times of peace, they may assign targets to members for practice. They must also check on each nation´s military capacities and conduct a report every month as well as conduct military check-ins at any time according to their discretion. In times of war they must act swiftly to counter or check any potential threats to the alliance. They must be able to provide an attack list and assess damage reports from battalion commanders. The MoD must also be able to know battle odds and lead the forces into battle and command each nation from the frontlines. The MoD will also appoint a Commander to each military division. Minister of Economics The Minister of Economics is responsible for the trades and tech dealings within the alliance. If the MoE fails to do his duty, then the MoI may replace him with anyone else. The MoE must be able to provide nations with audits, tech deals, and trades. The MoE reserves the right to dismantle and create any trade circle at any time and to take a survey of how many buyers and sellers of tech are within the alliance. The MoE will appoint Secretaries of Commerce, Technology and Audit to assist with the running of the department. The Assembly The Assembly is made of one members within a certain nation strength range which represents the nations that encompass that range. They must work with the MoI to ensure that there is no unrest or trouble which can be fixiated. It is a democratically runned position by the nations within that battalion. Peace In times of peace, raiding nations for land or tech is strictly prohibited without the approval and consent of the MoD. Peace is a time for growth and prosperity, in which nations have the time to relax and tend to their nation. It is also a time of building up of warchests, income, and buying of wonders. Tech will also be a focus in terms of nation building. War War is taken very seriously by Soldier for the protection of its members. Acts of aggression against Soldier will be met by the full might of its military. Soldier may also issue a declaration of war with the majority of its membership agreeing in the events that it is threatened by external forces. Soldier reserves the right to go fully nuclear and use any and all means, within the parameters of the game, neccessary to win. All nations must learn the proper ways of warfare and be able to counter or arise to any situation in which it is put in. A member who leaves during war will be classified as a deserter and will be dealt with as deemed fit by the MoD. Ammendments to the Charter Ammendments to the Charter must be given permission by the Chancellor and the Chairman. The ministers have a say in the alteration of the charter provided it is within their area of command. Category:Soldier Category: Alliances Category:White team alliances